


Go the Spoils

by The_General_Gist



Series: Go the Spoils [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: A collection of stories taking place after To the Victor. The journey of these characters may be over, but their lives aren't.List of Characters, Ships, and Tags will be added as this fic is updated.
Series: Go the Spoils [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646467





	Go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> For one to win, sometimes others must lose.

Ten minutes passed. Ten became thirty. Thirty became three hours.

Luxu wasn't entirely sure how to take this. Gazing Eye had returned to him, but his allies had yet to appear, wash ashore from the waves of slumber. 

Worse yet, the Black Box bestowed to him by his master hadn't arrived with his keyblade.

Could he be... wrong?

In Luxu's long life, he had travelled myriad worlds. During those travels, he had stumbled across speculation, knowledge of Worldlines beyond a simple datascape. These phenomenon were often referred to as 'timelines.'

It was discoveries such as this that first attracted him to the sciences, and to Ansem's research of the heart.

Could this be an aberrant timeline? One abandoned by the Master?

Luxu scowled. It could very well be.

...

Still, he shouldn't waste time.

Luxu left the wasteland via a dark corridor, in the vain hopes he'd uncover an alternate location of the Black Box that'd herald his master's return.

* * *

Months passed, but he eventually found it. The box had, somehow, found its way to a world whose very existence distorted the various timelines. Even the laws of magic became skewered, rewritten altogether.

On this, if Luxu could even call it a 'world,' was a timeless town that defied geography, apparently dimensionally transcendental. In this town were people oddly familiar, many resembling those replicated with the Book of Prophecies.

Unfortunately, this was where Luxu's search ended. He had arrived on the doorstep of a large, white house. The magic within it was almost blinding to Luxu's senses. His heart panged within his chest. 

The box _is_ here, within the house.

Luxu stepped forward. He entered the house.

Within it were many magical artifacts; a glowing hat disguised in a trinket, countless books transcribing events of the past.

Hours past, and Luxu eventually found it.

He prepared a dark corridor, only for his magic to be usurped by another, closing the portal.

"Not many would search a stranger's house as desperately as you have," a voice said. Luxu spun around to grab the box, only for it to vanish in a spiral of black smoke. He looked up to see a man with greying hair in a suit. In one hand was a cane, and in the other was the box. The man practically radiated darkness.

"This must be quite important to you," the man gestured to the box.

Luxu summoned the Gazing Eye and lunged at the stranger. The man teleported out of the way, and with a mere raise of his hand, magically paralyzed Luxu where he stood.

"Now that," the stranger pointed at the keyblade, "is an interesting weapon."

He walked closer to examine the eye on the blade. It was much duller in color than Luxu remembered.

The man tapped his finger on the eye. "I don't know where you're from," he said. "But the power of prophecy isn't exactly easy to come by, much less in a weapon."

Luxu found himself stumbling forward, his body suddenly able to move again. "You interest me," the man admitted. "But I'm not about to let you roam my town freely."

Luxu quickly regained his composure. "Why don't you give me the box and I'll be out of your hair?" 

The stranger chuckled. "The Dark One does deals, dearie, not charity," with that, the self proclaimed 'dark one' teleported the box away.

Luxu hesitantly dismissed his keyblade. He understood not to underestimate an unknown. "What do you want?" He asked. The Dark One walked towards him.

"What makes you think you've anything of use?" he said before vanishing.

Had the house any neighbors, they would've heard a gutteral scream of anger. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it to you to guess what Disney property is featured here.


End file.
